Do you Love me?
by Colvin66613
Summary: kouga meets a girl named colvin and falls in love with her. they help inuyasha and the gang with finding the jewel will they find all of them..yeah i suck at this summary thing...so what...


This is my first so. I hope you like!!!  
  
Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome are all walking to Keade's. Earlier this morning they been fighting demons and now they had five more jewels. Inuyasha was happy of how he got to kill something and Kagome was not all over him how 'you should stop killing things' speech. But Kagome was thinking about something else. She was having a feeling that there was a demon nearby but couldn't tell were. It would be one place then anther. She didn't know if she should tell Inuyasha or ignore it. She decided it best to tell him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think there is a demon nearby." Inuyasha came out of his thoughts of how the day was and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Were is it?" Inuyasha unleashed his sword ((what is Inuyasha sword called!!)) and stood in a fighting stand. "Come out you bastard!" Moments later a girl stepped out of the forest.  
  
She had light blue eyes, two dog-ears, black and blue hair that went to her shoulders with matching her dark blue lips, and a fluffy black tail that was set on the ground. She was wearing a black tank top that shown some of her belly and pants that were also black, lose and baggy only held up by her hips.  
  
Miroku was drooling a lake when he saw the beautiful creature.  
  
"That's bitch to you." The girl took a few steps closer. Now they could see on her better. "Are you the Inuyasha group?"  
  
"Yes. What business do you have with us? And what is your name?" Sango asked with her boomerang in her hands incase of a fight.  
  
"I'm Colvin, and I'm here to help you kill Naraku. You have been taking to long and he needs to die soon." Colvin bowed.  
  
"By who were you sent by?" Sango asked.  
  
"That is not importune." All their questions were annoying Colvin. " Were are we going to?"  
  
"We are going to a friends house, Keade, do you know her?" Kagome and the group start to walk to the village.  
  
"Yes, she was a friend of my mothers when she was still alive." Colvin voice was almost a whisper till Miroku came over to her and put his arm around Colvin's waist. He gave her a big hug that polled her in his arms more.  
  
" I also lost a loved one. I'm sorry for your lost." Miroku hugged Colvin more. She was shocked at what this boy did when he didn't even know her. She would show him what she could do when someone comes to close to her.  
  
Miroku let go of Colvin when she became in a dark blue flame around her body. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango all watched as Miroku patted his robs that had stared to check on fire.  
  
Colvin smiled as she watched Miroku pat his close to put out the fire.  
  
= Keade's =  
  
Keade stared at Colvin. "Is that you Colvin?" the old woman looked at the girl again.  
  
"Yea it's me." Keade run to the girl and give her a big hug. Colvin hugged her back.  
  
"Hey why don't you put her up in flames like you did me?!" Miroku crossed his arms and looked at Colvin.  
  
Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome and Colvin. They smell almost the same, but Colvin had a demon smell to her while Kagome did not. 'Why do they smell almost the same?' Inuyasha looked at Kagome then Colvin. They looked similar to. If you were to look at them only for a spilt section you would think they were twins. But their attitudes were way different. Colvin seemed like the destroyed thing type.  
  
= Later that night =  
  
Colvin is lying in a tall tree. Looking down at Inuyasha's grope. They were laughing and talking and sometimes he would group Sango and she would smack him in the face. Colvin jumped down from the tree and walked over to the group. "I'm going from a walk. Ill be back before morning." Kagome nodded and Colvin walked away.  
  
Colvin was a mile away from her friends. The forest was dark and you wouldn't be able to see a person if you had no light. She was a little tried so she leaned agents a tree. Colvin's eyes widen when she notice the tree was moving and she jumped away from it. Colvin made a small ball of glowing fire and it floated to the so-called tree. There was a boy there about one year older then her with blue eyes wearing a shirt made of fur and an armor in front of his chest.  
  
He looked at her and she looked at him. 'Is that Kagome? I can't tell.' He sniffed the air then looked at her. 'No, its not. She has a tail, and ears and.. But I think she looks cuter then Kagome." looked down at her breast. 'There bigger then Kagome's and way different close.'  
  
Colvin folded the mans gaze and notice what he was looking at. Colvin put her hands up to block his view. "You pervert! How dare you look there!"  
  
The man crossed his arms. "Well if you wont to know there quit lovely."  
  
Colvin face tuned red. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"I'm Kouga, leader of the youkai wolf pack." Kouga looked at Colvin's beautiful body again.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that for?"  
  
"Nothing. I was just seeing that you're much cuter then her." Kouga walked to Colvin and stopped when he was inches away from Colvin. He could see her light blue eyes and dark blue lips.  
  
"What are you fucking talking about?" Colvin took a step back. Kouga wrapped his arms around Colvin's waist and brought their lips together. Colvin was confuse and angry all at the same. 'What the hell is he doing? And who is the girl he was talking about before?' she was brought out of her thoughts when Kouga lid his tong into Colvin's mouth. Colvin's eyes widen when she felt his tong enter her mouth.  
  
Kouga's body began to heat up as he broke off the kiss he saw Colvin's body in flames, but not bring her but instead bring him. Kouga jumped away from Colvin. He was shocked that the flame had only branded him and not Colvin even though she was the one in flames. "Wha- what happening to you?" Colvin's flames disappeared and she fell to the ground.  
  
She had used too much of her power at once and was feeling dizzy and hot. Kouga rushed over to her and held her in his arms. Colvin's vision was getting Blaire as a sharp pain came in her stomach. Kouga had to get her to his cave were he could help her. Turning to the south Kouga ran faster then he ever had before.  
  
= At Keade's hut =  
  
"Were do you think Colvin is? She's been gone a long time." Kagome was worried that something had happen to Colvin.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the name. "Who gives a fuck. She can take tare o her self."  
  
"I kown that Inuyasha!" Kagome hit him in the back of the head. "Why do you have to be so mean?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head. "Cause your hear."  
  
Kagome hit Inuyasha again. "You are so mean!"  
  
= Later that night =  
  
Colvin woke up the late at night. Her eyes were closed but she could feel something warm very close to her. Hearing a heartbeat she opens up her up slowly. Her eyes widen more. Kouga was lying next to Colvin so close that his body touched hers, rubbing up on her when he moved.  
  
Colvin blushed sovfly seeing him so close to her. She had never been so close to a man before. She sat up but was pushed back down by Kouga.  
  
"You need your rest." Kouga opened his eyes. "Your still to tried and weak to get up." Kouga turned over on his side. Facing Colvin he smiled when he saw her blush.  
  
"IM not weak. And what are you smiling at?" Colvin asked.  
  
Kouga had an evil smile on his face. Colvin made a confused face at Kouga but was soon answered when he put his hands around her waist and polled her closer to his body. Kouga head was resting on top of Colvin's. "If you're better then you would be able to get away from me." He polled her closer. "Why haven't you?"  
  
Colvin gave in defeat. "Fine. You win, ill go to sleep." She closed her eyes as she felt Kouga moved his thumbs up and down her stomach. Why was he doing this? Why was he sleeping so close to her? Dose he thinks of her as his.his.mate? Colvin tensed up at the thought of being some ones mate.  
  
Kouga continued rubbing her stomach with his finger. He could feel her tensing her mussels. " Are you okay? You seem tense." Kouga looked at Colvin over her shoulder.  
  
Feeling his breath on her shoulder was making her nervous. " No-.no. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong." Colvin tried to make a serious voice but failed. It came out in a nervous one instead.  
  
Kouga didn't believe her. She was lying to him and he knew it, but what? "You're lying, why?" Kouga turned Colvin to face him. "Why are you laying?"  
  
"I'm not laying! I never lie to people."  
  
"I'm not a 'people', I'm a youkai. So you are lying." Kouga pointed out.  
  
She was stumped. What could she say? She couldn't tell him what she had thought that he was acting like she was his mate. She tired to push away but he wouldn't let go. He wonted to no her answer. And he wonted to know it now. Colvin had to say it your she would be like this fore ever. Taking a deep breath she said it quickly. "You're acting like I'm your mate!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Did you like it??? It took me a long time because I Brooke my arm when I was on my dire bike.so it will take along time to write so don't get mad at me, I'm going as fast as I can!!! 


End file.
